


Igual que niños

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus compañeros peleaban por todo, igual que niños, Yukino estaba segura de eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igual que niños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Hipnótica. #23 Avión de papel. [30vicios]
> 
> Personajes: Sabertooth.
> 
> Extensión: 1273 palabras.

El pequeño avión se elevó, planeó unos segundos a través de la sala y finalmente aterrizó en el sillón. Rufus desvió la atención del libro en su regazo al avión de papel a un lado suyo, estiró el brazo y lo tomó, desdoblándolo para ver el mensaje que sabía estaba escrito en él.

"¿Sigues molesto?"

Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó lejos.

Unos minutos después un segundo avión planeaba a través del cuarto para estrellarse nuevamente contra el sillón, sólo que esta vez lo hizo un poco más lejos del mago, por lo que este tuvo que inclinarse para poder alcanzarlo.

"Al menos dime porqué estás molesto."

Ese avión también acabó convertido en una bola que fue arrojada al otro lado del cuarto.

Pero como dicen que la tercera es la vencida, el tercer avión se estrelló esta vez a los pies del mago de creación, este lo tomó y revisó el mensaje.

"Si no vas a hablarme al menos respóndeme."

El siguiente avión voló en sentido contrario, aterrizando a los pies de Orga, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared al otro lado de la habitación. No tardo en leer lo que había escrito su compañero.

"Jodete."

El mago enarcó una ceja, antes de hacer planear nuevamente el pequeño avión a través de la habitación.

"¿Desde cuándo dices esas cosas?"

El avión voló con la respuesta desde el sillón hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

"No lo dije, lo escribí."

"Sabes que estás siendo inmaduro, ¿verdad?"

"Me da igual."

Orga suspiró, mirando el papel en sus manos sin saber que enviarle a su compañero para que le perdonará lo que sea que hubiera hecho, ya que aún no se enteraba de que había sido.

Escribió otro mensaje e hizo volar nuevamente al pequeño avión, pero este no llegó a destino ya que se estrelló contra Yukino, quién venía entrando.

–Lo siento Yukino –dijo Orga.

La maga bajo la vista notando el avión a sus pies, lo tomó mirándolo con desconcierto. Alzó la mirada hacia su compañero y lo vio haciéndole gestos, volteó la vista y notó que el mago de creación tenía el brazo estirado, por lo que le tendió el papel. Luego continuó avanzando hasta llegar al otro sillón, el cual era perpendicular al sillón donde Rufus escribía su respuesta para después enviársela a Orga, y donde se encontraban sentados Sting y Rogue. La maga estelar se dirigió a ellos, hablando bajo para que sus otros dos compañeros no la escucharán.

–¿Qué sucede?

Ambos  _dragon slayers_  se alzaron de hombros.

–No sé –dijeron con indiferencia y luego siguieron en lo suyo, Rogue leyendo un libro y Sting mirando el techo.

Yukino enarcó una ceja y luego fijó su atención en los exceeds, los que se encontraban sobre una de las mesas, mirando tranquilamente como los aviones volaban a lo largo de la habitación.

–¿Ustedes saben qué sucede? –Ambos gatos la miraron.

–Yo no tengo idea –dijo Lector.

–Frosh quiere saber como se hacen aviones de papel –comentó el pequeño gato verde viendo al doceavo avión pasar volando a través del cuarto.

–¿Nadie sabe? –preguntó la maga. Los exceeds negaron con la cabeza, los magos se alzaron de hombros.

La maga suspiró, cogió la novela que leía el mago de sombras y la arrojó contra su maestro, esta rodó por las piernas del rubio y cayó finalmente al piso. Ambos magos voltearon a verla.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron al unisono, Sting lo hizo mientras recogía el libro del suelo, echándole una hojeada.

–¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a preguntar la maga.

Sus compañeros nuevamente se alzaron de hombros.

–No sé –dijo Rogue y apuntó a los otros dos–, están peleados por algo, solo eso.

La chica suspiró, notando que de ellos no obtendría nada, así que se dirigió hacia sus otros compañeros.

–¿Qué sucede Rufus? –El mago de creación volteó a mirarla.

–¿Con qué? –preguntó.

La chica estiró un brazo apuntando con él a Orga, quien se había quedado quieto con el brazo elevado y el avión en él, sin lanzarlo debido a la interrupción de su compañera.

–Nada, ¿por qué? –dijo Rufus.

–¿No están peleados? –El mago de creación se alzó de hombros y siguió leyendo.

La chica suspiró y se encaminó donde su otro compañero y última esperanza.

–Orga... –empezó, pero no pudo terminar.

–No sé –dijo el mago–, no tengo idea de que hice pero Rufus está molesto conmigo, así que no me preguntes.

Yukino se quedo en silencio ante esas palabras.

–¿No sabes por qué?

–No, no tengo la más remota idea y el niño no quiere decirme.

Otro suspiró, vaya compañeros tenía.

Regreso donde los  _dragon slayers_ , los cuales por lo visto habían invertido roles porque ahora era Sting quien estaba leyendo y Rogue quien no hacía nada.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

–¿Te aburriste del libro Rogue?

–No, Sting me lo quito.

–¡No te lo quite! Solo le estoy echando una hojeada. –Se excusó el maestro mientras continuaba leyendo.

El mago de sombras soltó un bufido.

–Devuélveme el libro, no lo he terminado.

–Espera solo unos momentos Rogue, quiero ver que pasa aquí.

–Me sorprende ver a Sting-sama tan interesado en un libro –comentó Yukino.

–No está interesado en un libro, deber estar en la parte del sexo –dijo Rogue.

La chica se quedo en silencio, mientras las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban; claramente avergonzado.

–¡No estoy en eso! –gritó, tratando de no darle una imagen a su compañera.

–¿Ya pasaste esa parte? –Le preguntó su compañero.

–¡No sé de que parte hablas! ¡Yo estoy donde arrestan a Manuel! –exclamó el rubio, ahora más molesto que avergonzado.

Rogue volteó a verlo.

–¿Arrestaban a quién?

–A Manuel, como era el asesino –respondió Sting, el Cheney clavó la vista en su compañero.

–¿Me acabas de contar el final?

El mago de luz se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

–¿No... –comenzó–, no habías llegado a esa parte? –preguntó innecesariamente, ya que era obvio.

Yukino decidió intervenir.

–Pero no es el final del libro, a Sting-sama aún le faltan unas cuantas paginas.

–Eso, además como no lo empece a leer desde el principio puedo estar equivocado, digo... –tragó saliva–, puede ser que Manuel sea el asesino; pero no el culpable de todo, o quizás no es el Manuel del que tu leíste.

–No, tú acabas de contarme el final, acabas de decirme quien es el asesino.

–Ya –dijo Sting y le tendió el libro a su compañero–. Bueno, toma, leelo si quieres.

Rogue lo miró fijamente, luego se levantó del sillón, sin aceptar el libro.

–Iré a hacer otra cosa.

–¡Un libro se puede disfrutar aunque sepas el final! –exclamó Sting, levantándose también–, ¿verdad Yukino?

–Claro –dijo la chica.

–Termina de leer el libro tranquilamente Sting, yo ya no lo voy a leer.

–¿Te enojaste? –preguntó el rubio mientras seguía a su compañero, quien se marchaba del cuarto en esos momentos–, ¿te enojaste, verdad? Oye, respóndeme. ¿Te enojaste sólo porque te conté el final? Oye Rogue.

Yukino los vio alejarse, también vio como el rubio esquivaba el avión de papel mientras seguía tras el mago de sombras, aún con el libro en mano. Suspiró por quien sabe que vez esa mañana y se tiró de nuevo en el sillón, ante la atenta mirada de los exceeds.

–Luego son las mujeres las que se enojan por todo, como si ellos no lo hicieran –dijo la chica para sí–, de hecho son peores. Hombres –comentó y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir otro poco.

Probablemente cuando se levantará sus compañeros se habrían arreglado y actuarían como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Eran peor que niños.

**FIN.**


End file.
